The Fight For Love
by U-Madder
Summary: When Periwinkle and Spike start a relationship together, the whole of Pixie Hollow are dumbstruck, some surprised and some happy for the new couple. But are they safe from Queen Clarion, who believes lesbian couples are nothing more then a danger to all? The two Frost Fairies will have to show how much they love one another if they want to win each-other's hearts.


_**Summary: When Periwinkle and Spike start a relationship together, the whole of Pixie Hollow are dumbstruck, some surprised and some happy for the new couple. But are they safe from Queen Clarion, who believes lesbian couples are nothing more then a danger to all? The two Frost Fairies will have to show how much they love one another if they want to win each-other's hearts. **_

**OK, I've really been wanting to write this for a while now. It's nothing too violent, but there's quite a bit of strong language in it in every chapter, and sexual content in chapters coming up very soon. Believe me. There's going to be about 20-30 chapters, but I'll discontinue it if it's not successful. But the first four chapters are rated T, just so you know. The rest of the story is rated M.**

**Also, here's a pointer for you. Please, don't read if you don't like this sort of thing. If you have a thing against lesbians, I respect your opinion, but please, don't read or review if you don't like it. Only read if you like this sort of thing. I don't want PM's clogging up my inbox saying, "WTF this is a fucked up story!" and "Why'd ya make em' lesbians! Tinkerbell doesn't have that sort of thing!" Please, just don't. I don't want to hear it.**

**The Fight For Love**

**Chapter One**

**The Confessing**

Spike never wanted to admit it, even to her best friend, Gliss, but there was always something special about Periwinkle to her. For the past couple of months, ever since Periwinkle had met Tinkerbell, Spike had suddenly taking a more of a liking towards the beautiful Frost Fairy. She had always liked her, even without saying anything, but for some reason, she had seemed to like Periwinkle even more then previously.

The somewhat arrogant dark haired Winter Fairy tucked a strand of hair behind her air, proceeding to leave her house and begin her Owl Flying Training. Her, Gliss and Periwinkle had signed up for the class ran by Sled, who was an Animal Winter Fairy.

Spike thought Sled was kind of hot, and had even tried to flirt with him a couple of times, but ever since Rosetta had hooked up with him, she decided to leave the Sparrow Man of little words to his new girlfriend. She didn't want to come between them, and strangely, didn't even feel jealous about it. She seemed to be too enchanted with Periwinkle, which was still a mystery that needed to be solved.

"Hey, Spike!" She heard the preppy, upbeat voice of Gliss call her, "Wanna go Ice-Sliding? I've built a really good sledge this time!"

Spike said the first thing that came to her, "Can we go with Periwinkle?"

"Um...I'm not sure where Peri is. And, you've been acting kinda weird lately. Ever since Peri met Tink, you've been acting a little strange. You keep mention Peri's name, and that you wanna go with her everywhere. It's like...you're in love or something-"

"What the fuck, Gliss?! I'd be a lesbo, wouldn't I? I don't fucking like Peri that way! I just like her as a friend, OK? Have you got a fucking problem with that, Gliss?" She grabbed hold of a whimpering Gliss' shoulders and pushed her against the icy tree, "Well, have you?!"

"N-No, Spike..." Gliss' lower lip quivered slightly. Tears began to stream down her face, "I-I'm sorry...I just thought-"

"You thought what, you bitch?!" Spike continued to threaten her poor, innocent friend, "That I'm a lesbian! Well I'm fucking not! Queen Clarion would fucking flip if she found out there's a lesbo couple in Pixie Hollow!"

"Um...hey guys," Spike immediately stopped threatening Gliss when she heard the sweet, innocent voice of Periwinkle, "Spike, what were you doing to Gliss?" She put her hands on her hips, which had developed greatly in the past couple of months, as well as her breasts.

Spike almost licked her lips at the sight of Periwinkle's sexy body. She didn't know why. Was this...was this a sign that maybe, just maybe, Gliss was right? Did she liked Periwinkle in that way? Was she a lesbian? She didn't even understand why she immediately stopping harming Gliss when Periwinkle had shot to the rescue. The thoughts triggered her brain as Periwinkle stood in front of her with a sassy, somewhat pissed off expression.

"Well, Spike? What the fuck were you doing to Gliss?" Spike was shocked; she didn't think Periwinkle swore. At least, not often anyway, "If you're not gonna answer, I'll just ask Gliss then."

Gliss trembled a little. She didn't want to tell Periwinkle why Spike was close to abusing her. She didn't want to tell her friend that Spike was angry with her because of what she had said to her dark-haired Frost Fairy friend before. If it was anyone else, then yes, but because Periwinkle was technically involved with the situation, she was hesitant to say anything.

Periwinkle rolled her eyes, "Fine, don't say anything. But I wanna to to you, Spike. _Alone_." She wanted to speak with Spike without Gliss in her presence, "Sorry, Gliss," She hugged her friend, "And I'm sorry for whatever she did to you, but I need a few words with her, OK?"

"OK." Gliss wiped her tearful eyes and sniffled softly, flying away from the two girls.

Periwinkle waited for Gliss to leave the area entirely, before snapping at Spike "Please tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" She hissed, "You seriously upset her! I don't see why you'd something like that, you fucking son of a bitch, but I'm gonna find out why you did it!" Her face lit up bright red

Spike began to feel aroused at Periwinkle's mood swings. Periwinkle could hear Spike's slight moaning under her breath, and gave her a quizzical look, while still red with anger, "Oh um...I was just..." Spike didn't know what to do now. Periwinkle was beginning to get frustrated at the fact that Spike wasn't telling her anything.

"Spike, are you gonna tell me what went on back there between you and Gliss, or are you gonna cower away and never tell your friend anything?" Periwinkle sounded slightly calmer then before, but was still bubbling with anger.

"Look..." Spike became breathless, her face paling even more then her usual skin-tone. She began to blush a deep red, "I-I've...gotta go somewhere! See ya later, Peri!" And with that, she fled, flying as fast her wings would carry her.

Periwinkle crossed her arms and shook her head, proceeding to chase after Spike. If there was two thing her and Tinkerbell had in common, it would be their determination and somewhat stubbornness. She began to cleverly follow the trail of Pixie Dust let off by Spike.

* * *

Spike had brought herself to an isolated cavern on the other side of the Winter Woods, a place where she hung out on her own very often. She reckoned she had flown far enough for Periwinkle not to follow along. Even though she knew she had almost ran out of Pixie Dust now, it wasn't that far of a walk to the Winter Woods' Pixie Dust tree.

"Phew...finally some time to think..." She said to herself. While flying to her private icy cave, she had been thinking about if she carried feelings for the Frost Fairy. Every time she saw her, even if she was having a go at her, Periwinkle would always make her feel strange. It didn't even make any sense.

She had thought about just now. Periwinkle was extremely pissed off with her, but she felt aroused. Spike was fighting her feelings for Periwinkle, "I can't...I just can't..." She sighed, beginning to tear up, "D-Do I love her? I just...can't...I'm not a lesbian...I'm not..."

She let the salty tears flow down her cheeks. She _was_ a lesbian. She couldn't cope without Periwinkle. She loved Periwinkle. She found Periwinkle sexy, beautiful, cute and charming. The Winter Sprite was a muse to her. She loved Periwinkle with all her heart's content, and now, she had just came to terms with that fact, and had finally admitted it to herself. She loved Periwinkle.

"I-I...love you, Peri...I fucking love you..." Spike said through choking and through tears. She continued to speak to herself, even when not hearing the crunch of the snow outside the icy cavern. She wasn't aware that she was the only one in her area, "Peri...I need to tell you...I know you'll h-hate me for life..."

"Hate me for life for what?" Spike looked up and quickly dried away her tears. She had never shown her sensitive side to anyone, not ever. She was arrogant, rude and cocky. She would never cry in front of anyone, never.

Periwinkle was standing, much less angry then before. She slowly walked over to Spike and put an arm on her shoulder, beginning to speak calmly and softly, "Ssh...I'm sorry. Did I upset you, Spike? I didn't mean to be annoyed with you. I was only acting the way I was because you seemed to be upsetting Gliss."

"N-No...it's just...if I tell you, will you promise not to freak out? Please..." Spike sniffled, snuggling up to Periwinkle. She enjoyed being in Periwinkle's embrace, even though this was a life-and-death situation, and that Periwinkle may never speak to her again if Spike told her why she was crying.

"I promise, I won't freak out, Spike..." Periwinkle looked into Spike's eyes lovingly, smiling cutely. It almost seemed like...no. It wasn't true. Periwinkle didn't love her in that way. But it really did look like she was flirting with Spike, or at least, giving her a cute look.

Spike was slightly hesitant at first, her lips struggling to say something. Periwinkle touched the top of her hand gently, easing the pressure and nervousness which was caused inside of the dark-haired fairy, "I-I-I...I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!" She blurted out, tears streaming down her face once more, "I FUCKING LOVE YOU, PERIWINKLE! YOU'RE SO FUCKING SEXY AND BEAUTIFUL! PLEASE, PLEASE LOVE ME! I SO FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Periwinkle's eyes widened, her mouth wide open. She never said anything to Spike for ten minutes, clearly dumbstruck. Spike turned away from her, knowing that this wasn't the result she wanted. She knew Periwinkle would turn her down, "I-I'm sorry," She croaked, "I-I know y-you wouldn't feel the same way as I-"

Periwinkle touche Spike's cheek gently, turning her devastated face around, "I-I love you too." Periwinkle mumbled back, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Oooh, a cliffhanger! Well, be sure to check back next chapter to find out what happens next! And, sorry the chapter's a bit short, but it's all I could think of, honestly. **


End file.
